Puppy Love
by LLJoJo
Summary: Miley gets Demi a dog as a welcome home gift. Good? No, the dog hates Demi and Miley thinks that Demi would rather let the dog eat her legs off than marry her. Demi/Miley Oneshot


**_This started out as a Demi/Selena story, but for some reason I thought I worked better with Demi and Miley. I think it turned out pretty good, let me know if you think I should write more Demi/Miley stuff. Enjoy_**

Trace and Taylor set in the Cyrus house playing the X-Box 360 "Yesss…Touchdown baby." Taylor screams as she jumps to feet and does a little victory dance.

"Damn it." Trace groans and throws his controller to the ground. Miley walks in with a big smile on her face, Trace sees her and quickly turns off the game "Miley's home game over."

"What's going on guys?" Miley asks happily.

"Nothing much just kicking your brothers ass." Taylor says with a cocky smile.

"That's not hard to do." Miley tells her.

"Hey I'm setting right here." Trace says from his seat on the couch. "And I let you win." Miley and Taylor laugh.

"Okay so you two know that Demi coming home from tour today." Miley reminds them.

"Yes and you want us gone. So you two can have some alone time." Taylor says.

"Yes, but I got a surprise for Demi and I want to see what you guys think." Miley says smiling as she walks back to the door.

"It's going to be a sex toy isn't it." Trace groans "I can't see this."

"It can't be as bad as walking in on them having strap-on sex on the couch." Taylor tells him as she tries to shake the image out of her head.

"This couch?" Trace asks.

"Yeah. Right there." Taylor says pointing to the spot where he is setting.

"Fuck." He screams jumping up "That disgusting." He tries to wipe himself off as Taylor laughs. Miley finally comes back in holding a hairless animal in her arms with a huge smile on her face. Taylor looks at it confused as Trace cover his eye "Oh god it is a sex toy."

"Eww. Miley we don't want to see that." Taylor says shielding her eyes.

"It's not a sex toy. It's a dog." Miley tells them.

They both uncover their eyes and look at it again "Why is it inside out?" Taylor asks.

"It's a hairless Khala. Her name is Diley, it's mine and Demi names mixed together." Miley explains.

"Why would you get Demi something like that?" Trace asks.

"Demi loves animals and I thought she could be like our baby." Miley tells him.

Taylor walks a little closer to her to get a better look "Maybe you should have talked to Demi first before you got her a dog." Taylor says.

"It's not a dog." Trace almost screams.

"Why does it keep looking at me?" Taylor asks scared as she backs away.

"It's trying to swallow you soul." Trace tells her then cover her eyes with his hands "Don't look it directly in the eyes."

"Stop it. I know Demi's going to love her." Miley tells them then gently pets the dog in her arms.

Just them the door flies open and in walks Demi bags in both hands sunglasses on. She drops the bags to the side "Honey, I'm home." She screams out smiling.

Miley walks over to her "I missed you baby." Miley says.

"Not as much as I missed you." Demi says and starts to hug her when she see the dog and jumps back "What the fuck is that?"

"It's your new baby." Taylor says from behind Miley.

Demi takes off her sunglasses thinking it might make it look better, but it doesn't help much "Surprise. She's ours, her name is Diley, it's our…"

"Names put together. I know." Demi finishes for her girlfriend "You got us a dog?" Demi asks stilling look at the weird looking animal "I didn't really want a dog babe."

"Oh don't worry it's not a dog." Trace tells her.

"Then what is it?" Demi asks looking up to Trace.

"We believe it's Satan." Trace says.

Demi nods looking at the dog for a second "Why does it keep looking at me?" She asks nervously.

"Exactly." Taylor says clapping her hands together.

Miley sighs "I can't believe you don't like her. I spend a lot of money on her thinking you would love her." she says a little sad.

"How much is a lot of money?" Demi asks looking at her.

Miley get quiet as Trace and Taylor also wait for her answer "Around…50 thousand." she says in a low voice looking at the floor.

"50 thousand dollars?" Demi yells thinking her girlfriend had gone crazy "See this is why people think your spoiled." Demi tells her.

"You think for that much money it'd come with hair." Trace says.

"You have to take it back to where ever you got it." Demi say

"Hell?" Trace asks making Taylor laugh.

Miley ignores them "But she so cute." Miley baby talks too the dog "Look at her Dems." Miley says as she shoves the dog closer to Demi, when the gets close to Demi it starts growling then barks at her making her step back "Hey be nice" Miley tells the dog pulling her back to her.

"It going to kill me in my sleep." Demi says terrified.

"No, she just not use to you yet." Miley tells her.

"Could you put that thing down and hug me. I've been on tour for 8 months and I missed you babe." Demi says.

"Okay." Miley says smiling. As soon as she sets her down she starts braking and runs right at Demi who jumps onto a chair to get away from the attacking dog.

"Great present Miles." Trace says sarcastically.

Miley grabs her picking her back up "What's wrong with you? That's Demi we love her." Miley tells the dog. She turns to Taylor "Will you hold her?"

"I would but I got to go. I should already be in the studio." Taylor says fast grabbing her bag and moving as far away from the dog as possible "I'm glad your home Demi, call me later. Miley…lets give it a few weeks." Taylor then leaves slamming the door behind her.

Miley turns to Trace "Don't even think about it. I'm not touching that thing." Trace says then follow Taylor lead and runs out the door.

Miley sighs and looks up to Demi who is still standing on the chair "Your really don't like her?" She asks.

"Yeah, I normally don't like thinks that try to eat my leg." Demi tells her.

"I just wanted us to have something that was ours." Miley tells her sad.

Demi gets off the chair "We will. We can get a dog." Demi tells her as she starts to get closer the dog growls again making her stop "A dog that likes me, and that has hair."

Miley smiles "Really?"

"Yeah we can get anything you want." Demi says.

"Can we get married?" Miley asks hopefully.

Demi looks at her caught off guard "Why don't we get a dog first. In fact why don't we keep this one. I can deal with her, I just wear shin guards." Demi tells her fast.

"You'd rather keep a dog you hate, than marry the women you love?" Miley asks mad and sad at the same time.

"That's not what I said." Demi says trying to defend herself.

"But that what you meant." Miley says on the verge on crying, but she wipes her eye quickly "Here why don't you get acquainted with your dog. Welcome home." She spits out and lets the dog down.

The dog start after Demi again barking and growling making Demi once again jump up into a chair "Baby…" Demi calls after Miley, but Miley ignores her and walks into their room closing the door. "Shit." She groans in frustration. She looks down at the barking dog then to the closed door and jumps down making a run for the door. The dog runs right behind her, she gets to the room getting inside quickly and slamming the door behind her.

There's a loud bang on the door and a yelp from the puppy. Demi cringes hoping that she hadn't killed the ugly dog, then there is the sound of scratching followed by the dog growling makes Demi sigh with relief.

She looks around the room and finds Miley in their bed under the cover. Demi sighs moves over to her kneeling down beside the bed to get to Miley's level "I don't want to fight with you Miley." Demi tells her.

"Then ask me to marry you and we won't fight." Miley mumbles from under the covers.

"I love you Miley, but you know how I feel about getting marry. It's just a piece of paper to me. I love you, you love me, why do we need a piece of paper to prove that?" Demi asks.

Miley pulls her head out of the covers to look at Demi "It also proves that you want to be with me forever and that you'll never leave me. That we'll always be together, and that you want to tell the world that." Miley explains to her.

"Okay, if it means that much to you we'll get married." Demi tells her.

"No." Miley whines.

"You don't want to get married?" Demi asks confused "Then what the hell have we been fighting about?"

"I want you to ask me right." Miley tells her "I want it to be romantic and cheesy and I want you to have speech and get down on one knee and have a ring…and I want you to mean it."

Demi nods then stand up taking her necklace off and pulling her purity ring off the chain. She smiles at Miley and motions for her to get in the setting position, which is does right away. Demi gets in front of her and get down on one knee taking her hand in her own. "Miley…Destiny?" Demi asks not sure which to say.

"Miley's fine." Miley tells her with a smile.

"Okay, Miley…I want us to be forever. You are the person that I know I can send the rest of my life with. You're the one that restored my faith in true love, and I want to be your wife, cause I love you with all my heart." Demi says then hold up her purity ring "This doesn't really mean much anymore because of…"

"You better not say Selena. I'll kill you if you say Selena." Miley says.

Demi chuckles "Because of you. It's always been you Miley. Will you marry me?" She asks slowly.

Just as Miley speaks the dog start barking again making Demi miss her answer. Demi pulls off one of her shoes and throws it at the door "Shut up." She screams then turns back to Miley "Hurry up babe this is killing my knee." She tells Miley.

Miley giggles and pulls Demi up and brings their lips together for the first time in 8 months. The kiss is slow and full of passion as they slowly get back to their old rhythm. Moving their lips together and tongues in each others mouths. Miley grabs a handful of Demi shirt and pulls them both so they are laying on the bed, Demi on top of her. They pull away for a second as Miley pulls Demi's shirt over her head.

They stop to catch their breath hands still all over each other "Is that a yes?" Demi asks smiling.

Miley smiles "Yes." She tells Demi. Demi reaches down slipping the ring onto Miley's finger.

"You like your ring?" Demi asks.

Miley looks down at it "It's romantic…you'll get me one with a big diamond later." Miley tells her.

"You got it." Demi says "As long as you take my last name."

Miley raises she eyebrow at her "We'll argue about that later. Right now I want you make love to me." she tells her as she grabs Demi by the back of the head bring their foreheads together.

"We're just full of cheese today aren't we." Demi jokes.

Miley grinds her hips against Demi's making both of them moan slightly then Demi pulls Miley shirt off and quickly undoes her pants pushing them down her hips. Demi lightly brushes her knuckles against Miley's thighs as she pulls her pants off kissing her way down her stomach. Miley moans smiling as her eyes shut loving the feeling of Demi's lips on her skin. Demi stops at Miley's belly bottom swirling her tongue in it then gently sucking on it.

Miley moans and moves her hands to the back to Demi head pushing her forward. Demi start licking and kissing her way down, when she hears growling right next to her. She looks over to see Diley right next to her head showing all of her sharp teeth. "Fuck." Demi screams and jumps off the bed, the dog runs right after her as Demi jumps onto the dresser knocking a bunch of stuff down.

Miley looks up to see the whole scene "Diley." She yells at her. The dog looks at her then runs over and uses at box to help it get onto the bed. She growls one last time at Demi then lays down with her head on Miley stomach.

"How did she get in here?" Demi asks.

"Oh, did you not want her in here?" Trace says peaking his head in the door.

"Asshole, your dead." Demi says and jumps down, but as soon as her feet hit the floor the dog jumps up and starts barking making her get back on the dresser and hold her hands up "Okay. Okay."

Trace laughs and shuts the door "Babe." Demi starts.

"Huh?" Miley replies.

"Never get me a gift again." Demi tells her.

Miley chuckles as Diley snuggles up to her again, then gets an idea "We could give her to Selena, she loves dogs." Miley suggests with an evil smile.

_**Good? Bad? Should the dog chew my leg off?**_


End file.
